Dawny znajomy
by toru3
Summary: Oneshot! Trzy lata po Hokuto Cup Hikaru i ska spotykają człowieka, który wyglądem i stylem gry przypomina kogoś, kogo wszyscy dobrze znali.


Raz: opowiadanko to nie dość, że jest moim pierwszym jeśli chodzi o HnG, to jeszcze powstało w przypływie wielkiego natchnienia - mogło mnie więc w niektórych momentach nieco ponieść. Mam jednak nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.

Dwa:Tekst był sprawdzany chyba z 10 razy, ale nie mam korekty, więc z góry przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.

Trzy: Sai nie jest mój (a szkoda :( ). Inne postacie zresztą też nie.

* * *

- Przegrałem...  
Hikaru odetchnął z ulgą. Nie martwił się o wynik meczu. Już po kilkunastu pierwszych ruchach nie było wątpliwości, kto wygra tę grę. Jego przeciwnik albo miał zły dzień , albo najzwyczajniej w świecie takie były jego największe zdolności. Hikaru jednak zbyt dobrze znał swój świat, by wiedzieć, że nie można dać się zwieść pozorom koszmarnego stylu i zlekceważyć jakiegokolwiek gracza, gdyż to mogło zaważyć na późniejszym wyniku.  
Pochylił głowę i spokojnym głosem podziękował za grę. Posprzątał kamienie z planszy i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.  
Wchodząc do szatni dostrzegł Wayę i Isumi'ego. Najwyraźniej jego dwaj przyjaciele także skończyli swoje gry. Podszedł do nich.  
- Cześć! I jak tam wasze mecze?  
- O, Shindou! Nie wiedziałem, że ty też tu jesteś - Waya wydawał się być zdumiony jego obecnością, tym dziwniejsze, że rano sam się z nim przywitał. No, ale jego dzisiejszym przeciwnikiem był sam Morishita 9-dan, miał więc prawo być "odrobinkę" zdenerwowany.  
- Myślałem, że nie wytrzymam tego! - zaczął narzekać po swojemu - Morishita-sensei mógłby przynajmniej dla swojego ucznia mieć jakieś względy! Już po pół godzinie leżałem rozłożony na obie łopatki. Jego po prostu nie da się pokonać! Jest za dobry jak na mnie. A co z tobą?  
Hikaru wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Łatwiutkie zwycięstwo.  
- Nie powinieneś tak mówić, Shindou - odwrócili się wszyscy w stronę, skąd dobiegł ich karcący głos. Touya Akira, najbardziej obiecujący gracz GO młodego pokolenia (i najbardziej wkurzający gość na świecie wg Wayi) podszedł do nich i staną twarzą w twarz z Hikaru - W ten sposób okazujesz brak szacunku starszym od siebie zawodowcom.  
- Daj spokój, Touya - chłopak pomachał ręką z lekceważeniem - Nie nazwiesz chyba wielkim wyczynem zwycięstwa przez 16 moku! Do diabła, przecież on też był 5-dan!  
Touya zacisnął usta nie mogąc zaprzeczyć. No tak, dotarli do nieco drażliwego tematu. W wieku zaledwie 18 lat osiągnął już poziom 5-dan. Waya (a także Ochi) mógł do nazwiska przyczepić tabliczkę z 4-dan. Isumi, jako że zaczynał najpóźniej z nich, ciągle był tylko 3-dan. A Hikaru... No cóż, po tym jak opuścił znaczną ilość swoich meczy rankingowych, musiał zaczynać od początku. Wystartował razem z Isumi'm i obaj byli obecnie na tym samym poziomie.  
- A jak tobie poszło Touya? Na ile moku skopałeś tyłek temu gościowi? - Waya stanął obok chłopaka - 5? 10?  
- 12 - głos Akiry był ledwo słyszalny.  
- 12! I ty śmiesz mówić nam co mamy nazywać łatwym zwycięstwem! Jesteś po prostu niemożliwy.  
Ciągle słuchając narzekań Wayi, wzięli buty i zeszli na dół. Chcąc poświętować zwycięstwo trójki z nich (w tym także swoje własne) Isumi zaprosił ich na lunch. Wspólne wypady po meczach stały się już u nich niemal tradycją. Zazwyczaj nawet nie słuchali prób wykręcenia się od tego Touyi, który bardzo często twierdził, że ma coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. Zgodnie uznali, że należy mu się trochę odpoczynku od GO i czasem niemal siłą ciągnęli go ze sobą. I nie żeby jakoś szczególnie mocno protestował...  
Gdy znaleźli się w głównym holu, skierowali się do dużych przeszklonych drzwi. Nie uszli jednak nawet połowy drogi, gdy za sobą usłyszeli męski głos.  
- Shindou Hikaru?  
Chłopak słysząc swoje imię i nazwisko odwrócił się zdziwiony. Za jego przykładem poszli zaciekawieni przyjaciele. Kilka metrów od nich stał młody mężczyzna. Na oko, był w wieku Isumi'ego, zapewne nie miał więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat. Krótko obcięte czarne włosy z przodu były nieco dłuższe. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy patrzyły bystro na grupkę nastolatków. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie od letniego garnituru oraz koszulę. W ręce trzymał zdjętą marynarkę.  
W pierwszej chwili Hikaru poczuł się jakby gdzieś już widział tę twarz. Ale gdzie? Pewnie w którymś z numerów Tygodnika GO. Będzie musiał o to zapytać Wayę.  
- Tak, to ja - odpowiedział niepewnie, zastanawiając się o co może mu chodzić.  
- Chciałbym prosić cię o pewną przysługę - młody mężczyzna zachowywał się jakby znał go od dawna.  
- To zależy jaką - chłopakowi coraz mniej się to podobało.  
- Czy zagrałbyś ze mną jeden mecz?  
Tego się Hikaru nie spodziewał. Kim on jest! Nie żeby czuł się kimś gorszym czy co, ale nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że facet mając przed sobą takie sławy jak Touyę, Wayę czy nawet Isumi'ego prosi o grę właśnie jego! Na mózg mu padło, czy jak!  
Ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, gość jakby znając jego odpowiedź skierował się w stronę salonu na piętrze. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Hikaru ruszył za nim, pozostawiając kompletnie zgłupiałych przyjaciół. Gdy dobiegli do niego, zwrócił się do Wayi.  
- Znasz go? - zapytał cicho, gotując się na kolejną reprymendę i długi wykład o jego ignorancji. Ale chłopak całkiem go zaskoczył.  
- Pierwszy raz faceta na oczy widzę.  
- To dziwne... - zastanowił się - Dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że gdzieś go już widziałem. Myślałem, ze to jakiś zawodowiec...  
- Nie wydaje mi się - do rozmowy włączył się Touya - Nikt taki w ciągu ostatnich lat nie zdał testu. Wiem, gdyż ojciec zawsze się tym interesował.  
- Może to jakiś obcokrajowiec? - Isumi podzielił się z nimi swoimi spostrzeżeniami - Jego język jest jakiś trochę dziwny.  
- Nie - Hikaru mówił z pełnym przekonaniem - To czysty japoński. Ten dziwny akcent też już gdzieś słyszałem. Tylko nie mam pojęcia gdzie...  
Popukał się w czoło w nadziei, że to odświeży mu pamięć. Nagle coś mu wskoczyło do głowy. No tak! Przecież Sai miał podobny akcent! Czyli ten facet najwyraźniej także pochodził z Kyoto. To by wyjaśniało, to dziwne uczucie, jakie ogarnęło go gdy usłyszał za sobą głos tego mężczyzny. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego najlepszy przyjaciel znowu się do niego odezwał.  
Cztery lata. Cztery długie lata jakie minęły od jego zniknięcia. To jednak wciąż za mało by pozbyć się pewnych nawyków. Takich jak na przykład gadanie do samego siebie na głos, będące często obiektem kpin Wayi. Ale czy to jego wina, że często miał wrażenie jakby Sai mógł go usłyszeć? Jakby był tuż obok? Od pewnego jednak czasu, udało mu się wreszcie ograniczyć swoje "rozmowy" niemal do zera.  
A teraz pojawia się ten dziwny gość i przynosi ze sobą wszystkie wspomnienia, również te bolesne, o których ze wszystkich sił starał się zapomnieć.  
Weszli do sali. Mężczyzna czekał na nich przy jednym z oddalonych od ludzi stolików. Gdy zbliżyli się do niego, gestem wskazał na krzesło, prosząc, żeby Hikaru usiadł. Gdy to zrobił, sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Pozostali stanęli z boku z napięciem wyczekując dalszej części wydarzeń.  
- Kto zaczyna? - zapytał Hikaru niepewnie.  
- Chcę żeby to był równy mecz - jego przeciwnik sięgnął do swojego goke po kamienie - Nigiri.  
'Jest pewny siebie' pomyślał Hikaru wykładając na planszę jeden kamień. Okazało się, że miał rację. A więc on zaczynał. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na gobanie. Teraz nie miało już znaczenia z kim grał. Jego nazwisko, pochodzenie, czy fakt, że nadal nie pamiętał skąd go znał. Najważniejsza była teraz gra. To, by dać z siebie wszystko, by pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. I nie dlatego, że jego przyjaciele byli tuż obok, przyglądając się jego ruchom, formacjom na planszy, które tworzył. To było coś innego. Coś, czego nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, pisać. Jakaś przemożna chęć pokazania na co go stać przed tym nieznajomym człowiekiem. Jakby chciał udowodnić, jak bardzo się rozwinął od ich ostatniej gry. Więc jednak kiedyś już z nim grał! Niemożliwe! Ale to uczucie...  
Pierwszy ruch. Komoku powyżej górnej gwiazdy. Chwila przerwy, jakby jego przeciwnik dokładnie namyślał się nad swoją strategią, a następnie komoku po przeciwnej stronie planszy.  
Gra odbywała się w całkowitej ciszy. Słychać było tylko odgłos kamieni stukających cichutko o wypolerowane drewno. Nikt z obecnych na sali nie zwracał uwagi na małą grupkę w kącie. Nikt nie widział wyrazu twarzy trójki nastolatków stojących obok stołu. A był to wyraz wielkiego zdumienia.  
Wszyscy trzej wiedzieli jak siła drzemie w ich wiecznie roześmianym i bezpośrednim koledze. Zwłaszcza Touya, który grał z nim kilka razy w tygodniu w salonie swego ojca. Rzadko kiedy Shindou udawało się pokonać swego gospodarza, jednak zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć jakąś nieznaną mu i całkowicie nieprzewidzianą techniką, która najczęściej odnosiła skutek. Jednak to, co zobaczył teraz przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
Tajemniczy przeciwnik Hikaru był wspaniałym graczem. Ze stoickim spokojem układał na gobanie kolejne kamienie, cały czas pewny siebie. Jego ruchy były dokładnie przemyślane, każdy z kamieni ułożony w odpowiednim miejscu przynosił mu korzyści. Touya poczuł dla niego wielki respekt. Respekt i wielką chęć by samemu się z nim zmierzyć. Ale co go najbardziej poruszyło, to wyraz twarzy Shindou oraz jego zachowanie.  
Wielokrotnie widział go podczas gry. To skupione spojrzenie, gdy dokładnie obliczał swoje siły i układał strategie. W końcu sam często taki miał. Jednak to, co zobaczył teraz, zupełnie go zaskoczyło. To nie była dla niego zwykła gra. Nie liczyła się niewielka przewaga, którą osiągnął ostatnim ruchem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Desperacko starał się jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć ją, jakby wiedząc, że wystarczy jeden ruch by sytuacja się odwróciła. I tak się stało. Biały kamień ułożony między jego czarnymi, przeciął wszystko. A on po raz kolejny nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nie zatrzymał się, tylko dalej brnął w sam środek walki by zyskać kilka dodatkowych punktów.  
To odkrycie uderzyło Touyę jak obuchem. Shindou wiedział, że nie wygra! Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał to ukryć, gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie jest w stanie wygrać tego meczu! Jedyne, co starał się osiągnąć to zmniejszyć przegraną.  
Touya odwrócił się w stronę Wayi i Isumi'ego by przekonać się czy oni też to zauważyli. Napotkał ich znaczący wzrok. Widzieli to. W tym momencie przeciwnik Shindou wykonał kolejny ruch. Ruch, którego możliwości wykonania żaden z nich nie podejrzewał. W ciągu jednej sekundy młody zawodowiec stracił jakąkolwiek możliwość wygranej. Siedział, patrząc się na biały, nieświadomy zniszczeń jakie poczynił, kamień. Nie ruszał się. Tylko patrzył...  
Po kilku minutach bezruchu mężczyzna wstał. W milczeniu ukłonił się ciągle siedzącemu chłopcu i zabierając z oparcia marynarkę wyszedł z sali.  
Trójka nastolatków jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na goban i pozostawione na niej kamienie. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że dalsza gra nie miała żadnego sensu. Różnica punktów była po prostu zbyt wielka. Zerknęli nieco strachliwie na Shindou. Ciągle mieli przed oczami to co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.  
Grali ze sobą niezwykle często. Znali swoją siłę. Znali też jego siłę. Nigdy jednak nie podejrzewali, że w tej głowie może być tyle pomysłów na ataki i obronę. Grając z tym tajemniczym osobnikiem, po prostu dopasował się do jego niewiarygodnie wysokiego poziomu. Żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, że na jego miejscu nie byliby w stanie utrzymać takiego spokoju. Zdolności tamtego były zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie.  
Trochę zaniepokoił ich brak reakcji ze strony Shindou. Czyżby aż tak przeżywał swoją przegraną?  
- Shindou? - Waya zamachał mu przed oczami ręką.  
Ale on nie odpowiedział. Zauważyli, że w pewnej chwili poruszył lekko ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk się nie wydobył z jego wnętrza. Dwie krótkie sylaby.  
Nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i przecisnąwszy się bez słowa obok nich, pognał do wyjścia.  
- Ej! Shindou! Zaczekaj! - rzucili się za nim, zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Dogonili go na schodach, gdyż nie czekał na windę. Nie odpowiadał na ich pytania, tylko wbiegł do głównego holu i rozejrzał się. Nie znalazłszy tego czego szukał, wypadł na zewnątrz mało nie urywając drzwi i popędził w dół ulicy.  
Czemu w dół, a nie w górę nie miał pojęcia. Biegł przed siebie rozglądając się na lewo i prawo. Wreszcie mijając zakręt odnalazł swego przeciwnika.  
Mężczyzna musiał usłyszeć ich kroki, gdyż odwrócił się. W ogóle nie wydawał się zdziwiony widokiem zziajanych chłopców, stojących przed nim nie mogących złapać oddechu. Hikaru wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Sam się zdziwił, że może jeszcze chodzić, gdyż nogi miał jak z waty.  
'To nie może być prawa!' wołała mała cząstka jego duszy. Ale głos rozsądku został natychmiast zagłuszony przez inny, dużo silniejszy. 'Nikt inny nie mógłby tak zagrać.' Tylko jedna osoba oprócz Touyi Meijina byłaby w stanie tak odciąć mu drogę. Problem polegał na tym, że ta osoba najzwyczajniej w świecie NIE MIAŁA prawa pojawić się wśród żywych! Pozostało tylko jedno wyjście...  
- Czy... - głos zaczynał odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Oczyścił gardło i spróbował jeszcze raz - Czy to ty,...  
Nie był w stanie tego wymówić. A jeśli to nie on? Co, jeśli istnieje ktoś jeszcze o takich samych zdolnościach, o takim samym głosie i wyglądzie. Tak, teraz już wiedział dlaczego od początku miał wrażenie, że go zna. Wyglądał zupełnie jak on! Co prawda, ubrany i uczesany wg norm współczesnego świata, ale to zdecydowanie jego twarz. Jego bystre i inteligentne oczy. Bał się o tym myśleć. Zacisnął mocno oczy, czekając na najbardziej prawdopodobną odpowiedź, że nie wie o czym on mówi.  
- Trochę ci to czasu zajęło, Hikaru - uśmiechnął się wesoło.  
Trójka nastolatków gapiła się na niego z niedowierzaniem. To oni się znali! Spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na Shindou, chcąc go zapytać o to i zdumieli się jeszcze bardziej.  
Jego twarz wcale nie wyrażała radości ze spotkania. Przeciwnie. Było w niej... sami nie wiedzieli jak to nazwać. Wstyd? Tęsknota? Rozpacz? Może wszystkiego jednocześnie. Nie zdążyli powiedzieć nawet słowa, gdy Hikaru po prostu rzucił się na szyję mężczyzny, który z zaskoczenia upuścił trzymaną marynarkę.  
- Hikaru! Udusisz mnie! - zawołał, próbując oswobodzić się i złapać powietrza.  
Po kilku chwilach Hikaru puścił go, wciąż jednak stał kilka centymetrów od niego. Jego zaciśnięte pięści trochę drżały i ku zdziwieniu jego przyjaciół w oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho, o co, nie wiedzieli. Jednak mężczyzna najwyraźniej wiedział.  
- Moja misja tutaj dobiegła końca - odpowiedział równie cicho.  
- Nieprawda! - głos chłopaka był nieco histeryczny - Sam mówiłeś, że twoim celem jest osiągnięcie Boskiej Doskonałości! Więc dlaczego, Sai, dlaczego zniknąłeś! Czy to przeze mnie? Przez to, że nie dałem ci grać tyle ile powinieneś? Widziałem twoje stare kifu. Jesteś geniuszem! A ja nie pozwalałem ci grać! Prawie nigdy! Nie zwracałem uwagi na twoje prośby! Czy to dlatego odszedłeś bez pożegnania? - wyrzucał z siebie słowa niczym truciznę, która zalegała w nim od wielu lat.  
- Nie - Sai potrząsnął głową - To nie dlatego. Po tamtym meczu z Touyą Meijinem zrozumiałem, że moim celem pobytu tutaj wcale nie było osiągnięcie Boskiej Doskonałości, tak jak myślałem przez te wszystkie lata. Moim celem byłeś ty.  
- Nie rozumiem - Hikaru był całkowicie zbity z tropu.  
- Moim przeznaczeniem były dwie rzeczy. Gra przeciwko Touyi Meijinowi i pokazanie tej gry tobie. Przez te dwa lata przygotowywałem i siebie i ciebie do tego momentu. Siebie, bym był w stanie zmierzyć się z nim. I ciebie, byś był mógł zobaczyć ten ruch, którego ja nie byłem w stanie dostrzec.  
- Czyli przeze mnie musiałeś odejść zaledwie po dwóch latach. Gdybym pozwolił ci wtedy grać...  
- Czy wiesz dlaczego, po śmierci Torajirou ponownie moja dusz przylgnęła do gobanu?- zdziwiony nieco Hikaru potrząsnął głową - Właśnie dlatego, że pozwalał mi grać. Sam nigdy nie nauczył się GO na tyle dobrze, by zobaczyć tak ważny ruch. Przez to musiałem ponownie czekać wiele lat, by powrócić.  
- Chwileczkę! - chłopak potrząsnął gwałtownie rękoma - Czyli to dobrze, że zniknąłeś! Że przez to, że nie dałem ci wtedy grać, odzyskałeś spokój, którego szukałeś przez tyle lat!  
- Dokładnie - Sai uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione.  
- I niepotrzebnie opuszczałem te wszystkie mecze...  
- Zgadza się - przytaknął i zaraz spoważniał - A skoro o tych meczach mowa... Hikaru, czyś ty oszalał! Opuszczać tyle gier rankingowych tylko dlatego, że mnie nie było!  
- Byłem pewien, że to wszystko moja wina i jeśli przestanę grać to mógłbyś wrócić... - na policzkach Hikaru pojawił się rumieniec wstydu - Głupi byłem, prawda? - uśmiechnął się na swój dziecinny sposób. - Fakt, to było naprawdę głupie z twojej strony. Myśleć, że pojawię się znowu tylko dlatego, że przestaniesz grać...  
- Ale teraz tu jesteś. Chociaż nie rozumiem jak i ... - nagle coś sobie uświadomił - Sai! Jakim cudem ty...  
- Żyję? - dokończył za niego i roześmiał się - Wyobraź sobie, że gdy odszedłem, ktoś tam na górze stwierdził, że szkoda by zmarnować taki talent do uczenia GO. Skoro udało mi się nauczyć ciebie...  
- Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć! - Hikaru nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znowu zaczął krzyczeć na byłego ducha w sposób, w jaki zawsze to robił.  
- Zupełnie nic. Przekazuję ci tylko to co mi powiedziano. Po tym odesłano mnie z powrotem. I tak znalazłem się naprzeciwko Instytutu w tym dziwnym wdzianku... - obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem swój letni garnitur.  
- Masz też krótkie włosy.  
- Zauważyłem...  
Zerknęli na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem. 'Jak dobrze znów słyszeć go wesołego' pomyślał Hikaru. Nie dane im jednak było zbyt długo cieszyć się swoim odzyskanym towarzystwem. Z tyłu rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie.  
Kilka metrów od nich ciągle stali Touya, Waya i Isumi, przez cały czas zastanawiający się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Najpierw jakiś nieznajomy prosi Shindou o grę, później rozgrywają mecz, który mógłby przejść do historii, a teraz okazuje się, że jednak się znają. I jak on go nazwał!  
- Eeee... Shindou... - zaczął niepewnie Waya - Czy ty przed chwilą nie powiedziałeś... Sai?  
Reakcja chłopaka była natychmiastowa. Panika na twarzy i ręka zatykająca usta, przez którą dało się słyszeć jakieś "o cholera".  
- Ja nie... to znaczy... ja nie... - zaczął się plątać.  
- W porządku, Hikaru - odezwał się spokojnie Sai - Myślę, że Waya-kun ma prawo wiedzieć.  
- Wiesz jak się nazywam! - młody zawodowiec aż podskoczył.  
- Oczywiście. Hikaru wszystko mi o was opowiadał. I jeśli się nie mylę, to nawet mieliśmy raz okazję zmierzyć się przez Internet.  
- Czyli ty naprawdę jesteś Sai! Ten tajemniczy Sai z Internetu, który pojawił się, namieszał w świecie GO i rozpłynął się jak kamfora!  
- Nie zamierzaliśmy wywoływać żadnego zamieszania - Sai lekko się stropił.  
- Czy... - Touya przerwał na chwilkę - Czy to ty grałeś wtedy z moim ojcem?  
Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na niego poważnie, następnie skinął głową. Akira wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie.  
- Dlaczego grałeś tylko przez Internet i dlaczego to Shindou musiał aranżować tę grę?  
- CO TAKIEGO! - Waya krzyknął zaskoczony - Tamta gra była aranżowana! Przez Shindou!  
- To skomplikowana historia - ostrzegł Sai - Określmy to tak: przez wiele lat "chorowałem" i nie byłem w stanie sam utrzymać kamieni ani układać ich na planszy. Gra była możliwa tylko i wyłącznie przy pomocy drugiej osoby. Hikaru nie lubił GO, a mimo to mi pomógł. Dzięki niemu mogłem grac z ludźmi z całego świata przez całe wakacje. W tym także z wami dwoma - zwrócił się do Wayi i Touyi - A później przygotował dla mnie grę z Meijinem.  
- To o nim wtedy mówiłeś, prawda Shindou-kun? - odezwał się Isumi - W dniu kiedy przyszedłem do ciebie przed egzaminami?  
- Tak... - przyznał Hikaru.  
- Ale... - Touya próbował ułożyć swoje myśli w słowa. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę. Nagle poczuł, że nie powinien na razie zadawać tego pytania - Nie, nic...  
Miał wrażenie, że Hikaru i ten jego przyjaciel coś ukrywają. Ich historia po prostu się nie kleiła w pewnych momentach. Jeżeli Shindou zawsze grał pod dyktando Sai'ego to jak wytłumaczyć to co wydarzyło się gdy mieli po 12 lat! Przecież wtedy nikogo z nimi tam nie było! Pogrążył się w swoich myślach, nie zwracając na okrzyki zachwytu Wayi.  
- Ty draniu! A jednak znałeś go! - klepnął Hikaru porządnie po plecach, niemal pozbawiając go tchu - Kłamałeś mówiąc, że nie masz żadnego nauczyciela! I potem, gdy zapytałem cię, skąd znasz mój nick!  
Zachowywał się jak mały dzieciak, który dorwał się do prezentów pod choinką. Ale cóż było się dziwić, tajemniczy internetowy Sai, który był jego idolem przez ponad pięć lat stał teraz oto przed nim, żywy, materialny. Chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko, ale ani on, ani Shindou nie byli zbyt rozmowni na ten temat, więc przeszli do dyskusji o GO.  
Ponieważ ciągle stali na środku ulicy, zdecydowali się przenieść do pobliskiej kawiarenki. Całą piątką siedzieli tam do samego wieczora, rozmawiając o różnych strategiach i ruchach. Waya gotów byłby siedzieć tam chociażby i do rana, ale następnego dnia on i Isumi Mieli wyjechać do Osaki na konwent GO, więc niechętnie opuścił towarzystwo.  
Zostali tylko Hikaru, Sai i Touya. Chłopak od początku wiedział, że jego rywal koniecznie chce zadać jakieś pytanie. I miał dziwne przeczucie, że zna jego treść. Wymawiając się tym, że on także musi jutro wcześniej wstać, zaczął się podnosić, jednocześnie dając znaki Sai'emu by on również się zbierał. Zapłacili rachunek za napoje i pożegnawszy się z Touyą, wyszli z kawiarenki.  
Odeszli kilka metrów od lokalu, zanim Hikaru odważył się odezwać.  
- On wie.  
- Wiem.  
- I co z tym zrobimy?  
- Nie mam pojęcia.  
- Przecież nie powiemy mu całej prawdy. Nie uwierzyłby!  
- Kto wie...  
Przez pewien czas szli w milczeniu. Teraz, gdy byli tylko we dwóch, Hikaru mógł wreszcie zadać pytania, które nurtowały go odkąd wybiegł z Instytutu.  
- Dlaczego wróciłeś?  
- Już ci tłumaczyłem - by uczyć GO.  
- I zostaniesz?  
- Tak.  
- Jeżeli chcesz, mógłbym ci pomóc... - zaproponował cicho, jakby obawiając się, że słowa wypowiedziane zbyt głośno mogłyby skłonić przyjaciela do odmowy.  
- Byłbym zaszczycony - Sai zdawał się widzieć, co dzieje się w duszy nastolatka.  
- Naprawdę! - Hikaru niemal podskoczył z radości.  
- Chcę ci się w jakiś sposób zrewanżować. Gdyby nie ty, nadal siedziałbym w gobanie i rozpaczał.  
Szli obok siebie przez zatłoczone ulice miasta. Nocne życie dopiero się zaczynało. Ludzie wychodzili ze swoich domów i śpieszyli do kin, teatrów i dyskotek, podczas gdy inni wracali, by odpocząć po całym dniu pracy. Następowała jakby zmiana warty. To przypomniało Hikaru o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, o którą nie zapytał.  
- Gdzie będziesz mieszkać?  
- ... - Sai najwyraźniej stropił się nieco - Prawdę mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia - wzruszył ramionami - W jednej chwili byłem tam, w górze, a w następnej stałem w tym ubraniu, naprzeciw Instytutu GO. Oprócz portfela, jakichś dokumentów i kilku drobnych nie mam nic.  
- Dokumentów? - zdziwił się Hikaru - Mógłbyś je pokazać?  
Sai wyjął z kieszeni marynarki portfel i pokazał go chłopakowi. Ten otworzył go i zerknął na fotkę i widniejące poniżej nazwisko.  
- Fujiwara Sai - odczytał - Sai! To jest twój dowód osobisty! ()  
- Mój co? - na twarzy ex-ducha pojawił się znajomy wyraz zdumienia, jak zawsze gdy widział jakąś nowinkę.  
- Dowód osobisty! Dokument potwierdzający twoją tożsamość! Jesteś teraz oficjalnym obywatelem tego kraju!  
- W czasach Shuusaku nie było czegoś takiego... - zastanowił się.  
- Ale teraz jest. Nie rozumiesz! Jako pełnoprawny obywatel masz prawo wynająć sobie dom, kupić samochód, pracować... - wyliczał.  
- To bez tego nie można! - przeraził się Sai.  
- Nie legalnie. Bez tego świstka - pomachał mu dokumentem przed nosem - raczej nie mógłbyś prowadzić spokojnie lekcji GO.  
Usłyszawszy to, Sai natychmiast złapał swój dowód i schował go głęboko do kieszeni, bojąc się, że mógłby go przez przypadek zgubić i nie móc dalej grać. Hikaru roześmiał się widząc tę reakcję. Przez te cztery lata nic się nie zmienił. Nadal kochał GO ponad wszystko.  
- Robi się późno - stwierdził patrząc na zegarek - Mama się pewnie zastanawia co robię tak długo - kątem oka zauważył zmartwienie na twarzy przyjaciela. 'No tak. Sai nie ma gdzie przenocować' pomyślał. - Ciekawi mnie, czy ciągle pamiętasz jak dojść do mnie do domu - zawołał zaczynając biec. Sai popatrzył na niego, nieco zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Gdy nie ruszył się z miejsca, Hikaru zatrzymał się i krzyknął do niego z oddali - Zapraszam cię do siebie, głupku! Przecież nie zostawię cię tutaj, żebyś spał w parku!  
Sai uśmiechnął się radośnie. No tak, na niego zawsze mógł liczyć. Doszedł do niego i razem skierowali się do domu Hikaru. O resztę będą martwić się jutro. Tak, jutro zacznie się jego prawdziwe życie.

* * *

A/N: mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało. Jest to one-shot i ABSOLUTNIE nie zamierzam pisać ciągu dalszego - moje ficki zawsze ciągną się niczym roztopiony ser, więc tym razem chciałam stworzyć coś krótkiego XD 

()Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda sprawa z dowodami w Japonii, więc pozwoliłam sobie skorzystać z systemu polskiego.


End file.
